Origins
There are six origins that are playable in Dragon Age: Origins. These playable prestories will allow the Warden to put themselves in a specific role within the social structure of Ferelden and will help explain motivations for the Warden joining the Grey Wardens. The origins are open to both genders, but they are dependent upon both race and class. Dwarves cannot be mages. In Thedas they are unable to interact with the Fade (i.e. dream) and are therefore incredibly resistant to magic. In order to become a mage, and use magic, players must go through the mage origin and be either an elf or a human. The other two classes (warrior and rogue) are available to all other races and origins. All of the origins have set surnames. Possible Combinations Since players will be able to choose gender, race, class, and then origin for their Warden in that order, the following combinations are available for both genders: * Human - Warrior - Noble * Human - Rogue - Noble * Human - Mage - Magi * Elf - Warrior - City * Elf - Warrior - Dalish * Elf - Rogue - City * Elf - Rogue - Dalish * Elf - Mage - Magi * Dwarf - Warrior - Commoner * Dwarf - Warrior - Noble * Dwarf - Rogue - Commoner * Dwarf - Rogue - Noble Human Noble "Brave of you sir, to so openly cast an envious eye towards me and mine. I suggest you look elsewhere, lest I consider removing your sight in a more permanent fashion." Surname Cousland Given Names (Default) Male: Aedan Female: Elissa Summary Born to wealth and power second only to royalty, you find your training in both diplomacy and war put to the test when your father's castle is betrayed from within on the very night your elder brother leads the family's forces to war. Description "Some lands are ruled by men and women who believe that they have been elevated to their rank by the Maker Himself, but in Ferelden it is believed that a ruler must earn their place. The nobility is not suffered gladly, as the Orlesian Empire once discovered to its dismay when it attempted to occupy the land only to be overthrown by its people. The Couslands have stewarded the lands of Highever for many generations, dating back to less civilized days before the crowning of Ferelden's first king. They could only have done so by earning the respect of its people through their reputation for justice and temperance, as well as their willingness to lead his men into battle. With the rise of the darkspawn horde in the south it thus falls on the Teyrn of Highever to send out the call once again: duty demands that an army be assembled and sent to King Cailan's aid at once. As the Couslands will quickly discover, however, the darkness in Ferelden does not only lie in the heart of the evil horde in the south. Treachery stalks the halls of Highever Castle, as there are many men who would use even the occasion of a Blight to further their own ambitions. As a young scion of the Cousland family, the duty of carrying its banner will fall to you. Will you live up to your family's proud heritage? Or will you forge your own path, and damn the consequences?" Unique Origin Items *Family Sword *Shield of Highever City Elf "Take another step, human, and I guarantee it shall be your last. My friends are dead and my life is in tatters because of you and your kin. I have nothing to lose, but you still possess your other eye." Surname Tabris Given Names (Default) Male: Darrian Female: Kallian Summary You have always lived under the heavy thumb of your human overlords, but when a local lord claiming his privilege with the bride shatters your wedding day, the simmering racial tensions explode in a rain of vengeance. Description "They planted a tree in the middle of the alienage long ago. Today it stands tall, healthy and green in sharp contrast to the city around it. For we are the poorest of the poor, the unwanted and the unwelcome huddled on the other side of the wall that separates us from the human part of the city. We are allowed to go there, to work on the docks or in their taverns and in their homes, but when dusk comes we must return. Any elf caught outside the alienage at night is likely to be mistaken for a sneak-thief or a pickpocket and let us be honest, the ones that stay out there at night probably are. Our elder tells us that the tree is called the vhenadahl, and in the ancient elven tongue that means tree of the people. Its roots are deep and the elder says that as long as the vhenadahl lives so shall we. But he also says that there was once a time when our people lived in their own lands. He says that we were once ageless and strong, that it was the humans who took all this from us. Is it true? Have we fallen so far? We are not unhappy. As poor as we are, we have a home. The alienage is no prison, it protects us, just as the vhenadahl shelters us. We dance and sing and make merry, stealing what moments we can to enjoy what little we have and I believe we appreciate it far more than the humans do. They have everything and appreciate nothing. And perhaps the day will come when the humans come and try to take the alienage from us, too. If that day comes, I swear they shall regret it." Unique Origin Items *Adaia’s Boots *Wedding Clothes in Footlocker *Fang *Borrowed Longsword *Wedding Ring (Female City Elf only) *Heirloom Necklace Dalish Elf "What a wonder it is to see such stalwart bravado in one such as yourself. It is heartwarming, truly, to see that there are yet humans willing to risk a slow and torturous death in pursuit of our most sacred treasures." Surname Mahariel Given Names (Default) Male: Theron Female: Lyna Summary Proud of your role as one of the last 'true elves', you have always assumed you would spend your life wandering with your clan... until a chance encounter with a relic of your people's past threatens to tear you away from everything you've known. Description "'We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall we submit.' This is the oath the Dalish elves hold close to their hearts. In ancient times the elves ruled over Thedas alone, ageless and beautiful, until the humans came. Enslaved for a thousand years, the elves lost not only their immortality but their very identity. The Dalish are those elves who proudly refuse to live in human cities, proudly wandering the most remote corners of the wild lands in small clans that rarely meet. Their wagons are welcome nowhere, and more than one tale is told of the Dalish clashing with remote villagers who attempt to drive them away by force. Much has been lost, but the Dalish will find what has been lost and keep it safe. They will re-learn the elven tongue, rediscover the ancient crafts and practice the old magics. They will spurn the human god and instead cleave to the ancient pantheon of the elves, praying that one day their own gods will return and lead their people to a new homeland. There the Dalish will await the return of those elves who have forgotten what they were, they will teach them to remember. And until that day comes most importantly they will stand fast. As long as the landships are seen on the horizon there will be hope, hope that what was long ago shattered by the touch of mortal man may one day yet be restored." Unique Origin Items * Keeper's Ring * Heirloom Necklace Mage "Tread carefully, friend. If you intend to cross the path of one whose soul is so tightly woven into the realm of the arcane, I would not suggest you do it lightly." Surnames Elven mage: Surana Human mage: Amell Given Names (Default) Elven Male: Alim Elven Female: Neria Human Male: Daylen Human Female: Solona Summary Gifted with a power considered dangerous by most, you have spent most of your life secluded in the remote tower of the Circle of Magi to be trained and watched closely by the dreaded templars. Now your final test is upon you -- succeed and prove your strength or be slain. Description "The Circle of Magi exists to protect mages from a world that fears them, or so the young apprentices that are brought there are told. In truth, it exists as much to protect the world from the mages themselves. A time once existed when mages ruled the known world, bringing down ruin upon their enemies until at last they were overthrown. Now they are watched carefully by the Templars, mage-hunters aligned with the Chantry priests who would not hesitate to strike down any mage at the first sign of corruption. For the temptations offered to mages are many. Their power draws demons to them from the Fade, demons that will attempt to wrest control of a mage's body and transform him/her into a vile abomination. What these demons cannot take by force they will sometimes attempt to take through deceit, offering knowledge of forbidden blood magic that allows a mage to control the minds of others and use their very life force to fuel his/her powers, leading him/her down a dark and destructive path. All apprentices are taught to resist these temptations in the Circle of Magi, and the day comes when they must pass their final test: the Harrowing. They are literally thrown to the wolves, given over to a demon to either summon the willpower to defeat it or be possessed and die at templar hands. If the apprentice refuses they are made Tranquil, cut off from all emotion and magic and rendered unable to be possessed for their own good. There are no other options, save to flee and be branded an apostate and thus hunted by the templars forever. Welcome to the Circle - the power to command the forces of magic is yours, for a price Unique Origin Items *Blackened Heartwood Staff Dwarf Commoner " I suggest you reach for your purse swiftly friend. Ale may have dulled my senses enough so that I merely maim your pretty features, but should I become sober I will be in a mood to show you a new realm of pain and violence." Surname Brosca Given Names (Default) Male: Faren Female: Natia Summary Born casteless in a land where rank is everything, bound as the lackey and thug of a local crime lord, you have spent your life invisible... until chance thrusts you into the spotlight, where you can finally prove whether you will be defined by your actions or your birth. Description "There was a merchant come by Dust Town the other day, some poor sod who's had his skin burnt by the sun up on the surface lands once too often I'd say. How he gets let back into Orzammar I can't rightly say; he claims that he has a deal worked out. Who am I to argue when someone has an angle? Point is, he tells me what them cloudheads think of us dwarves down here. It isn't even just the humans, there's surface dwarves who're born and bred up in the sun who think the same things, don't know any different. He says they say dwarves are smiths. Proud, noble warriors who like nothing better to mine a vein of ore or forge a decent sword. Had us a good laugh, we did. What would them humans think if they came to Dust Town and saw how the rest of us really lived? The ones that are casteless, the ones who aren't even considered worthy of being servants in the homes of the wealthy or pure enough to work the forges in the Shaperate. The nobles make sure we casteless get tattooed so they know who we are when they see us. That way they know who to spit on, right? Helps us, too. Makes it easier to figure out whose pockets are worth picking. That's a joke. Not all of the casteless are criminals. Some of us are beggars, nug-catchers, street sweepers, and noble hunters. We do what we can to survive." Unique Origin Item * Aeducan Mace ( From Duncan at end of origin) Dwarf Noble "What I have seen and done to achieve my position defies belief. What I am capable of and will be party to in order to retain it would chill your soul." Surname Aeducan Given Names (Default) Male: Duran Female: Sereda Summary The favored child of the dwarven king, you proudly take up your first military command... only to learn that the deadly intrigues of dwarven politics can pose a greater danger than even that faced on the battlefield. Description "It is said that when the dwarves die, their spirits return to the Stone. This is not a reference to some mythological entity but rather to the actual stone that surrounds them. It is the roof over their head, the ground under their feet, the very basis from which their statues and architecture all are drawn from. Is it any wonder that they would apply such a reverence towards it? Those dwarves who are strong and who do their duty are said to make the Stone stronger when they return to it. They add to the foundation's strength. Those who are weak, who are unlucky or criminal weaken the foundation or are rejected by the Stone altogether. Thus the struggle to prove one's worth is central to dwarven culture. Their noble houses connive and plot to eclipse each other in the Assembly, often resorting to intrigues such as assassination and blackmail to increase their own prestige. So long as the appearance of honor is maintained, the end always justifies the means. House Aeducan has been prominent ever since its founding Paragon rose up to lead the defense of Orzammar against the darkspawn horde during the First Blight. With Endrin Aeducan the currently elected King, the House has been ascendant and thus is watched carefully by the envious and ambitious alike. Endrin is old, however, and the time has come for one of his children to make their move: they will prove their worth in replacing their father or fall to treachery from within their own family. The halls of Orzammar run deep, they say, but the blood runs deeper." Unique Origin Items *Aeducan Family Shield (Gorim has it for you) Bugs Some people have reported that towards the end of the Dwarven Noble origin story, their characters are stripped of all DLC permanently, such as the Blood Dragon Armor Set. To fix this, simply save your game, quit to the menu, disable your DLC, force load the save, save again, quit to the menu, re-enable the DLC, and load again. Your DLC items should now be returned. NOTE: This issue has been fixed with the release of Patch 1.02. Trivia * Originally, the human race had three origins; Noble, Mage, and Commoner. However, the Commoner origin was cut due to the story not fitting the tone of the game and time restraints Gaider, David http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=686374&forum=135. The Human Commoner was from a farm in Redcliffe and some dialogue for this origin can still be seen in the first narrated gameplay video. At one time, there was also a barbarian origin. * Through dialogue during the game, it is clear that many (if not all) of the origin stories occur in each playthrough. The main difference for the unplayed origins is that Duncan was not there to recruit that origin's character, but the character the player created instead. The Dwarf Noble origin is the most obvious of this, asking around in Orzammar about Prince Bhelen will reveal what happened to his two elder brothers, one of whom is the Dwarf Noble PC. This proves that the events of the Dwarf Noble origin (with the exception of Duncan's involvement) do occur regardless of the origin the player chooses. Also when in Orzammar if not Dwarf commoner origin you will find Leske and a dead body (presumbly the dwarf commoner warden) in Jarvia's jail. Likewise Jowan will run from the Circle of Magi, Arl Howe will take over Highever, etc. It is easy to therefore assume the fates of these Grey Warden "candidates". The Dwarf Noble most likely died as a result of his/her exile in the Deep Roads, and the Dwarf Commoner most likely died whilst being imprisoned. The Human Noble most likely either died with the rest of the inhabitants of Castle Highever, but this is debatable, considering that Duncan did not play a very active role in the Human Noble's ability to escape. The Human/Elven Mage's fate is unclear, as he/she may have either been punished for his/her actions during Jowan's escape, survived without punishment to die during the events after the Battle of Ostagar, or he/se would not have survived the harrowing The Dalish Elf would most likely died from the taint, as Duncan was not available to "cure" him/her. The City Elf may or may not have died during the rescue of his/her fiance. After battling through the Arl of Denerim's estate, you'll find an Elf named Soris locked up in a prison cell. He tells you that Bann Vaughn abducted his fiance. When the Elf tried to charged at Vaughn head on, he does not remember what happens next and can only recall waking up in this dungeon. Soris was the City Elf's temporary companion during the City Elf origin. * The Dalish Elf and the Dwarf Noble origin stories stand out as being the only ones in which the PC encounters darkspawn prior to joining the Grey Wardens. .See also * Races External links * Origins References Category:Lore Category:Gameplay